nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Paul Thompson
Paul Thompson was a member of the Coil Arms Division, the older brother of Brian Thompson, and the secondary antagonist of the Zombies mode of Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare. He was an undercover spy sent by the organization to Fort New Trinity in order to recover the data and schematics of the new serum being used by the Eclipse Medical and Health Services to create a super soldier program. With the intel needed, the Coil Arms Division would go on to recreate the serum into their image for their own superweapon program, one that would turn the tide in the Human-Alien Conflict. Paul reappears in the remastered versions of the maps Unquestionable Ethics and Project Omega in the Zombiology Collection DLC in Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare III. He also is featured in some of the audio logs and short stories found within the remastered maps. History As the Human-Alien Conflict was nearing its end, Thompson joined the Coil Arms Division with hopes of helping the organization conquer the universe once both sides in the war tired themselves out. Learning of the research facility at Fort New Trinity and how the research being conducted at the facility would be extremely beneficial for the organization, the Coil Arms Division sent Thompson to the facility as an undercover spy in order to recover intel on the serum being developed there. As time went on, Thompson was able to slowly but surely give enough intel to his superiors to develop their own version of the serum and began testing it on their Cryptid specimens recovered from Frixion in order to create a superweapon. Unquestionable Ethics Before Thompson could leave the facility, The Hybrid, one of the main test subjects with the serum, began to become berserk due to the after effects of the serum and ultimately slaughtered and infected much of the staff at Fort New Trinity with the "Hybrid Virus". Thompson was able to board a spaceship and attempted to escape, but his ship was disabled by the zombies, causing it to crash back into the facility. Not too long after crashing, he was discovered by four survivors, who were able to aid him by giving him supplies and fuel for his spaceship. With this, he rewarded the survivors with a key to another spaceship so they too can escape before escaping himself. Unknown to Paul, one of the survivors was his younger brother Brian, who was keeping tabs on him. "Intermission" Thompson was able to return to the Coil Arms Division's HQ, which was a space station located at the outer orbit of the Milky Way Galaxy. There, he was presented the Cricket, the organization's new superweapon that was created during Thompson's final days of his undercover mission. Sometime after Thompson's return however, the Cricket began to display the same berserker like behavior that was nearly identical to The Hybrid prior to its escape and slaughter of the Fort New Trinity staff. Fearing that the beast would do the same, Thompson requested that they securely lock the beast away until it came time for their own invasion. Despite this extra precaution however, the Cricket finally succumbed to the after effects of the serum, breaking free of its containment unit, slaughtering and infecting the staff, save for Thompson and a select few. Project Omega Thompson was able to secure a HAZMAT Suit and hid in the engine room of the station. However, the Cricket was able to enter the room and was locked in there with him by other surviving staff in order to buy them some time to escape themselves. However, Thompson was able to use an experimental vaccine created by Amsel Caligari to temporarily calm the beast down long enough for the room to be breached by the same survivors that helped him escape Fort New Trinity. Thompson then revealed who he truly was, saying that he was in fact an undercover spy for the Coil Arms Division. Thompson then explains that they now know too much and that they are to be silenced before ordering the Cricket to kill the survivors. However, the vaccine's effects unfortunately wears off as this happens. Angered, the Cricket then slaughters Thompson to death before going for the survivors. However, the beast was ultimately killed by the survivors with the use of some loose wires coming from the engine. This however caused the station to spiral out of control. The survivors were able to escape the station via the escape pods, ultimately leaving behind Thompson's mutilated corpse within the station as it became lost in space. Three years later, the space station would crash land on the planet of Harmony. Thompson's decaying corpse can be found amongst the wreckage of the station in the map Dissolution of Harmony. The Greatest Threat of All Years after his death, Paul was suddenly resurrected along with several other villains by Ataraxia with the use of the Time Blade. Amongst those resurrected were his colleagues Caligari and McPhillian. After revealing his plan to the other villains, Ataraxia proceeds to destroy the Time Blade, revealing the Time Stone, and soon inserts it into the Infinity Gauntlet. After fully debriefing the villains on the whereabouts of the other Infinity Stones, Ataraxia assigns Paul and Caligari to secure the Mind Stone from Rome, Italy. To ensure that any reinforcements sent by the heroes would be dealt with, Paul requested for Ataraxia to use the Time Stone to resurrect the Coil Arms Division's superweapon, the Cricket. Traveling to Rome with Caligari and the caged-up Cricket, the two discovered the stone upon solving an enhanced riddle and puzzle within the colosseum. Paul would watch as Caligari experimented with the stone, using it to brainwash the Cricket, fully removing the Hybrillium after effects within the beast. Not long after, Chris and Ben arrive to stop the villains from collecting the Mind Stone. However, they are pitted in a battle against the Cricket by Paul and Caligari. While the two heroes dealt with the Cricket, Paul and Caligari used the opportunity to escape with the Mind Stone in hand. While Ataraxia and McPhillian confronted the heroes while they fully regrouped in Washington, D.C., Paul and Caligari arrived with the Mind Stone, followed by the other villains who recovered the other two Infinity Stones. Upon inserting them into the Infinity Gauntlet, Ataraxia demanded to know the location of Roach, who was in possession of the Space Stone. After learning he was in another timeline, Ataraxia and the other villains soon utilized the Time Stone to pursue Roach, confronting him in the city of Green Mountain in Colorado. While Ataraxia pursued Roach, Paul and the other villains pursued Samuel Higgins, Samantha Maxis, Patrick West, Daniela Knight, and Jacob Roberts, who were in possession of the Gauntlet of Ataraxia, which contained the Power Stone within it. The villains soon found the five heroes meeting up with the other heroes, who pursued the villains through time. A massive brawl ensues, and the heroes are seemingly victorious until Ataraxia arrives with Roach, whom he had captured upon claiming the Space Stone. Demanding the Power Stone in exchange for sparing Roach's life, Paul watches as the heroes comply with his offer. As the heroes retreat and Ataraxia finishes the Infinity Gauntlet, Ataraxia reveals that the villains have outlived their usefulness to him. Furious over his betrayal, the other villains attempt to defeat Ataraxia, but their efforts are futile. Ataraxia soon destroys the villains one-by-one with the Infinity Gauntlet, killing them all one last time. Category:Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare Zombies Characters Category:The Greatest Threat of All